The hazards of frequent and extensive use of the conventional agrochemicals are of three aspects: the pests producing severe resistance; bringing about serious harm to the natural enemy creature of the pests; and causing pollution to the environment. Therefore, with the increasing enhancement of environmental protection consciousness of people, developing environment-friendly and new agrochemicals with high activity, high selectivity and low toxicity has become an urgent project of the pesticide science research, while it is also a trend of future agrochemicals development.
Prior to the present invention, in China Patent Application No. 02815924.1 Namul DuPont Company disclosed an arthropodicidal ortho-aminobenzamide compound, its structural formula is as shown in Formula i. PCT application No. PCT/US2005/026116 applied at Jul. 22, 2005 and titled “Mixtures of anthranilamide invertebrate pest control agents” discloses a compound having an excellent insecticidal activity as shown in Formula ii. China Patent Application No. 200810116198.4 titled “1-substituted pyridyl pyrazole carboxamides and its use” discloses compounds having insecticidal and bactericidal activity as shown in formula iii. China Patent Application No. 201110292614.8 titled “3,5-dichloropyridyl pyrazolecarboxamide compounds and use thereof” discloses compounds having excellent insecticidal activity and structure as shown in Formula iv. China Patent Application No. 201110292757.9 titled “3-fluoro-5-chloropyridyl pyrazolecarboxamides and use thereof” discloses compounds having insecticidal activity as shown in Formula V.

During practical use the above-described compounds have good control effect against the pests at a very low dose, however their production cost is high, severely restricting their extension and application.